Today
by Madam Mare
Summary: It's JJ and Will's wedding day. JJ/Emily. Inspired by Gary Allan's song Today. Femslash. Dont like? Dont read.
1. Chapter 1

She looks amazing in her white dress. The lace corset bodice clings to her perfectly and the train of the dress trails elegantly behind her as she walks down the aisle. Her hair falls in loose curls around her shoulders. She has diamond studs in her ears, and the platinum necklace around her neck has rows of diamonds, dipping into a v in the center.

_Something borrowed may turn into something stolen_, she teased me when I gave it to her.

Something already was stolen. My heart, but of course I didn't tell her that...I couldn't. Not when she was gushing over her engagement ring and making plans to pick out a wedding dress and finding the perfect maid of honor dress for me.

So I did what I always did. Packed my feelings up into a little box and stored it away, trying to forget about it. I jokingly reminded her that I knew where she lived, but truthfully I wouldn't care if she kept the necklace. It's not like I'd ever need it for anything.

Now I'm standing here, watching her walk down the aisle towards me, but not to me. Instead Will is standing a few feet away from me waiting for her. I see the smile on JJ's face, but it doesn't seem to reach her eyes. When JJ is happy her whole face lights up. If I'm having a bad day all it takes to get me out of my funk is seeing a smile from her. I silently scold myself. I know I am just seeing what I want to see. I should be happy for her, because she is happy and as long as she is happy, thats all I can ask for. Even if I'm not the one making her happy.

She reaches the alter and her eyes lock with mine. I try my hardest to read her but I am unable to. Instead I let her warmth wash over me and rapidly blink my eyes, silently reminding myself that Prentiss' don't cry. JJ smiles then, and this time it reaches her eyes. She slowly hands me her bouquet and I gasp as our fingers brush.

Breaking our eye contact she turns to face Will and the priest begins to speak.

"We welcome you today to the marriage of William LaMontagne and Jennifer Jareau. We are met together in the presence of their dearest family and friends to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. This is indeed a joyful time, in which we witness the love of these two people expressed in the joining on their lives together."

I know its selfish but I try to tune the priest out as he begins the ceremony because standing here is just about killing me. The fact that I lost my chance was so final. Not just my chance, my everything...my JJ. I don't know when my feelings went from friendship to something more, when the flirting after hours went from playful to downright suggestive, but then Will came along, and she didn't stop her end of the flirting, so neither did I. But when he proposed, it hurt me too much to continue it.

"William, will you have Jennifer to be your wedded wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Will replied, sliding a band on JJ's finger.

"Jennifer, will you have William to be your wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a lone tear slide silently down my cheek.

"I-" JJ hesitated before putting Will's ring on. "I-I-I cant," she whispered, dropping Will's hand and turning on her heel, making a quick exit from the church.

My mind was reeling as I heard Will call after her, but she didn't stop. Without thinking I pass both her bouquet and mine to a startled Penelope. I gather the skirt of my dress in one hand and thankful that I am used to running in heels, go after her. I pause on the steps of the church, shading my eyes with one hand, and scan the area for her. My heart sinks when I notice that her car that she insisted she drive to the ceremony was missing.

I rush back into the church to grab my purse that contained my keys, ignoring all the questions that are being flung at me, my only thoughts are finding JJ and making sure she is okay.

My panic begins to mount after I have checked the office, her house, and our favorite bar and there is still no sign of her. Will's frantic phone calls don't help either. That's when my training kicks in. I tell him that JJ is probably fine, and he needs to calm down and trust that she will be found when she is ready to be found. I wish I could take my own advice. Her cell phone is off so even Garcia can't find her.

Its dark out now, and for the past few hours I have been driving up and down streets aimlessly, hoping to catch a glimpse of her car. Not having any luck I decide to head home and try to take my own advice. JJ will come back when she is ready.

A sense of relief rushes over me when I pull up to my house and notice a figure sitting on my doorstep. Her dress was abandoned for sweats and a t-shirt, but it was JJ.

"JJ! Are you okay?" I rush over to her, trying not to trip in my hurry.

"I'm sorry Em," She offers quietly.

"Hey, its okay, I'm just glad you are okay," I pull her into a hug, needing that physical contact to assure myself that she really was okay. I could feel her trembling in my arms. "Come on, lets get you inside, you're freezing."

She allows me to guide her through my front door and as if on autopilot she goes to sit on my rarely used leather couch. She sits down and places her head in her hands, staring off into nothing.

"I'm going to start some coffee okay?"

My heart pangs when I don't get a reply. I slip off unnoticed into my kitchen and quickly start up a pot of coffee. Once its brewing I head to my bedroom to change out of my dress. I throw on some baggy flannel bottoms and a tank top and hurry back to the kitchen for the coffee. Carefully balancing the two mugs, one black, one two creams one sugar, I return to the living room.

I offer JJ her steaming cup but she doesn't seem to see me. "JJ...Jayj?" Still getting no reply I crouch down in front of her and take an icy hand into mine. That seems to break the spell because her eyes instantly find mine. "Your coffee Jay," I say softly.

"Thank you," she whispers reaching for her mug, not letting go of my hand.

"JJ, what's going on? You're starting to scare me."

Her grip on my hand tightens and she is about to speak when the shrill ring of my cellphone cuts her off. I softly curse and shoot her an apologetic look as I stand to retrieve my phone. My heart hammers in my chest when Will's name flashes across the screen.

"It's Will," I inform her, coming to sit next to her.

She shakes her head frantically and I can see the tears begin to well up in her eyes, "Please Em, I can't, not yet..."

I nod in understanding as I connect to the call, "Will she is okay...no I don't...she just needs some time and space...yes I am sure she is fine...okay...goodnight."

I disconnect the call and power down the phone, not wanting anymore distractions. As I sit down next to her on the couch, JJ turns to face me, her eyes are wide and I didn't need to be a profiler to pick up on the tension radiating off of her.

"Talk to me Jay," I smiled encouragingly, squeezing her hand.

"I couldn't do it Em, I couldn't marry him," she bite her lip, waiting to gauge my reaction.

"Why JJ?"

"Because I-I-because," she stammers before inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. Her eyes lock onto mine as she starts over, "Because..."

The next thing I know her lips are pressed gently against mine, and just as quickly, they are gone. I'm frozen for a moment as I try to process what just happened.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." JJ trails off standing up quickly.

I snap to attention almost instantly as I grab ahold of her wrist, pulling her back down to the couch. "Jayj, are you sure this is what you want?" My eyes search hers for any signs of uncertainty.

She looks down to where my hand still is clasped around her wrist, my thumb subconsciously stroking the soft flesh. When her eyes dart back up to meet mine, I see no trace of apprehension. JJ takes my hand and our fingers naturally entwine. "I'm sure."

This time when her lips meet mine I don't freeze and I feel like I am finally home.

"Can I-can I stay here tonight?" She asks me hesitantly when we part.

"Of course," I reassure her. I know that she needs to talk to Will, soon, but I also know that she isn't ready for that yet. I send her upstairs while I clean up our coffee mugs and rinse out the coffee pot. Giving the counter one last wipe down, I turn off the light switches and head upstairs to check on her. She is already curled up in bed, beginning to drift off.

"Ill be downstairs if you need me."

"Stay?" She asks, reaching for my hand.

"Jayj, I don't know..." I look down to our interlaced fingers.

"Please? I just...I don't..." Her eyes explained to me what she couldn't put into words.

"Okay," I whisper.

I lay down next to her, and she instinctively curls up around me. I don't know what the future will bring, but I do know that what I thought was going to be the worst day of my life, had turned out to be one of the best instead.

~Fini!~

Yeah..the ending line is kinda cheesy..sue me! (No, please don't!)

Please review and tell if you liked it...or not ;)


End file.
